Embrace
by RainDropletsInTheSky
Summary: Her life has never been easy, being jumped by Leah Clearwater ended her in finding her alpha, pack and a family, everything should be good right? Wrong she's wanted dead and things are changing, some things which she never knew existed, Jacob/OC
1. She's a girl?

_Your bridges were burned,_

_Now it's your turn,_

_To cry me a river_

_Justin Timberlake- Cry me a river_

Separating from my pack was easier than I thought but it was probably the fact that I wasn't even in that tribe that made the separation easy. My parents were both Native American so that's why I got the wolf shape shifting gene. Now don't freak I'm not some howl at the moon, human killer wolf and I don't turn into half human half wolf. I can phase, which means change, whenever needed or I want to and I change into a full wolf but more the size of a bear. The reason I change in the first place is because of vampires, yeah the blood sucking, immortal, cold as ice dead people, their real too. Anyway both my parents were killed by vampires when I was little and I was sent to live with my grandmother who told me all about my tribe's legends and the legend of the wolf. As soon as I hit the age of seventeen, bang, I'm a wolf and don't age till I stop phasing. Currently I was running, I didn't know where I was going, maybe searching for a new beginning. All I knew was that I was somewhere near Seattle or around that area and I could smell...me. Not me exactly but another shape shifter, another wolf. Had someone followed me? I followed the scent, pacing myself when out of nowhere I was jumped. As soon as the pressure hit my back I flipped it over, seeing another wolf below me, a girl. She was growling and I tilted my head to the side, questioning her. She snapped at my leg, making me jump back only for her to tackle me again and for me to pin her on her back.

"Relax" I barked at her and she froze.

"_You talk"_ She questioned.

"Duh, all wolves can talk, you don't have to be in a pack, you just can't see others memories, only packs can do that" I explained as I backed away from her, allowing her to get up again. "And I'd appreciate it if you stopped attacking me" I added.

"_Why should I, you're in my pack's territory" _She snapped, man she had a temper on her.

"One because I've pinned you twice now and I'm not even angry, two-I'm one of you, you shouldn't feel threatened" I explained and she growled.

"_The first two tries were just lucky" _She snapped.

"Shall we go for three" I challenged and she sighed. "Good, so I'm Halle and you are" I questioned.

"_Leah"_ She replied and then she kind of froze. _"Wait, you're a girl"_.

"Gee thanks for noticing, I'll take that as a compliment" I said and she shook her head.

"_I've never met another girl wolf before, I'm the only one in my pack and we didn't think there were other pack's, let alone girl's" _She said, amazement in her brown wolf eyes.

"Mind if we phase, easier to explain it then" I asked and she nodded before running off to phase. I phased in half the time it took her and was ready, waiting when she walked back through. She was very pretty, brown, shortly chopped hair and dark skin, she was fit and slender and those brown eyes were there too.

"You're really beautiful, I've never seen a wolf with blue eyes before_" _She said, looking me up and down.

"Thanks, your very beautiful too" I smiled and she gave a small smile back but then crossed her arms. "Okay so obviously your pack hasn't been outside their borders before which is good but there are heaps of other packs out there, I've met about ten other pack's but they all do things differently but all kill human killer vampires" I explained and she listened, soaking up the new information. "In my old pack there is one other girl, complete bitch but you don't get many in packs these days one in twenty maybe" I shrugged.

"Your old pack" She questioned, she really listened and picked up on things.

"Yeah, I left them, they're not my real pack and the alpha's a complete dick" I shrugged and she laughed.

"Well who's your real pack" She asked.

"I don't really know" I said and she frowned. "I know, sounds crazy but I really have no idea" I said honestly and she nodded.

"Well my shifts over, do you want to come back and meet the guys" She asked. I hesitated before she reassured me. "Their okay trust me, in fact I think they would love to meet a new wolf girl" She smiled and I nodded and she ran off and phased as I did and then we ran off, her leading me.

We arrived at a wooden house, near the edges of the woods and you could hear that a lot of activity was going on inside and the smell of food made my mouth water.

"Emily's cooking, amazing" Leah laughed as I she caught me smelling after we phased.

"Emily" I questioned.

"My wife, who are you" Came a strong male voice. I turned and looked over at a tall, dark skinned, muscley guy.

"I'm guessing this is an alpha, nice to meet you" I smiled and his eyes widened.

"Leah you told her" He barked.

"No" She began but he cut her off.

"You know humans can't know, only imprints, unless, oh god did you imprint on her" He said, a shocked look on his face.

"Seriously Sam, I know that's you guys ultimate fantasy but no, I didn't, she's a wolf" Leah said and his eyes grew wider, if that was possible.

"Well damn, Leah, whose your friend" Came another voice, this one from behind us and sounding younger. Leah snorted as I turned to look at the kid.

"Cute, and how old are you pup" I asked and he frowned.

"Twenty one, how bout you baby" He winked, really. He had short brown hair and a young face.

"You're sixteen at the least and seventeen at the most and that's including wolf and human years" I said and he frowned. "Oh and I'm seventeen wolf years, nineteen human years" I smiled and his mouth dropped open.

"Whoa, Leah who the hell is this chick" He asked.

"A wolf duh" Leah said and I smiled over at her.

"But she's a girl" He said and I narrowed my eyes.

"Is everyone I meet gunna say that" I asked and she shrugged.

"This is Sam, one of the alpha's and Brady whose usually with Colin but not" She said, looking over at Brady curiously.

"His mum has him in for dinner tonight" He shrugged and she nodded.

"Leah where did you find...I'm sorry I don't even know your name" Sam questioned.

"Halle, Halle Brooks" I said and he nodded.

"And we kind of found each other, she was chasing my scent I guess and I jumped her" Leah shrugged.

"Uh huh" He said, an eye brow raised as he studied me.

"I brought her here because she left her pack and she knows a lot of stuff about wolves and stuff" She shrugged.

"Like what" He asked, cautiously.

"Stuff we never even heard of, like there are tons of other packs out there and there's girl wolves too" Leah said, excitement easily heard in her voice.

"Why's Leah so happy" Questioned another guy voice.

"Yeah, she's never happy after patrol" Another one followed.

"Meet Quil and Embry" Leah sighed nodding at two dark haired guys who walked out of the house; they looked more around my age.

"Nice to meet you" Embry nodded at the same time Quil did.

"Back at youse" I smiled and they smiled.

"I like her, Sam can we keep her" Brady pleaded.

"Keep who" Came yet another voice.

"How many of youse are there" I asked and Leah laughed.

"That's Paul and there's still Jared, Seth, Colin and Jacob" She smiled over at me.

"Wow, that's a lot" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it" She groaned.

"Speaking of Jacob, you'll have to ask him that Brady" Sam said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Jacobs' the other alpha" He explained seeing my confused look.

"Two alphas, sounds fun" I said slowly.

"It has its days" Quil shrugged.

"I'll bet" I commented. At that moment a woman walked out onto the back porch of the house, she was beautiful even with the three scars down the right side of her face. "I'm guessing you're the reason the food smells so good, Emily right" I smiled, holding out my hand to her.

"At least someone admires my cooking, yes Emily and thank you, Halle right" She smiled, shaking my hand and I nodded at her, returning the smile. "Come on inside everyone and we can talk more while we eat" She announced and everyone followed her in, she was like the mum of the pack I was guessing. I followed behind Leah and sat down next to her as she began explaining to everyone how we met and about what I told her.

"So you can leave your pack whenever you want, be a lone wolf" Jared asked. Both he and Seth had joined us and Colin had come in to greet me then left.

"Not really, like I said they weren't really my rightful pack so technically I was able to leave but I'm not sure how it goes when you're part of a real pack" I explained as they all listened intensely. After dinner we moved to the lounge room where I told them about other packs and other things wolves could do.

"So Leah's a year older than you and you could beat her easily, what's the deal with that" Seth asked curiously.

"Well honestly I could beat all of youse, maybe not the alpha's, I'd go alright I think but the rest of youse would be easy for me, the reason being is that my mother was half vampire, half wolf" I explained and everyone froze.

"So you're a quarter leech and you still kill your own kind" Sam asked, shocked.

"No my grandmother was a wolf and she got raped by a vampire and then my mum was half of each, she found my dad and they had me then they got killed by vampires when I was really little trying to protect humans and so I don't really relate myself to human killing leeches, the vegetarian ones don't really bother me" I said and they were all sitting, mouths open wide. All the elders had arrived during my other stories and welcomed me warmly. Sue, Quil Senior and Billy Black, Jacob's father.

"Sounds like you've had a hard life child" Quil Senior said, sympathetically.

"My parent's dying yeah but the rest, it's just life I guess, I like who I am" I shrugged. Billy was looking behind me at something and I turned to see who I'm guessing was the famous Jacob Black. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes, he was good looking and currently dripping rain was falling down his muscley chest, the wolf guys all had bodies that underwear models would die for and the girls all had bodies' girl models and dancers would kill for. He had an angry and distant look on his face as he nodded at his father. He met Sam's eyes before he realised I was there and when he met mine I was hit with his anger, his pain, his curiousness.

"Looks like someone has found her rightful alpha" Billy said and everyone cheered but Jacob just stared at me.

"Jacob, meet Halle, I can't believe it, I finally have a pack sister" Leah said, excitement lighting up her pretty brown eyes.

"Hey" I said, giving him a small smile. He nodded before walking down the hall, Sam got up and followed, weird. We continued talking for a bit more before Leah threw a question out at me, completely off topic but they were all curious, I couldn't blame her.

"So Halle have you imprinted yet" Leah asked, nudging me with her elbow.

"No, I can't imprint" I said and she frowned.

"Girl wolves can't imprint" She said, disappointment thick in her voice.

"Oh you can, it's just me, and because of the vampire I'm different" I assured, shrugging as I said so and she smiled.

"Leah has been worried she wouldn't imprint for quite some time" Billy explained and I nodded.

"Doesn't it bother you or upset you, that you can't imprint I mean" Emily asked, Sam had walked in when Leah had asked the question and he had his arms around her. Jake sat in between Quil and Embry, listening in.

"I don't want any of you to take offence in this, love and soul mates would be great but not for me, I don't have time for all that lovey dovey stuff anyway, I've had boyfriends before but it's not like I could tell them anything and since I can't imprint I think love is a waste of time if it doesn't last" I shrugged.

"But you were never in love with any of those guys were you, how do you know it doesn't last, and people can fall in love without imprints" Jake said, defensively.

"I said no offence, but if I must say this, if you fall in love with someone you'll just break their hearts when you do imprint, what's the point of going through all that pain" I said and the room went quiet and I felt Leah go stiff next to me. It hit me then, it had happened to Leah, she had been hurt, why else would they react like that. "Leah I didn't know, I'm sorry" I said and she shook her head and gave me a small smile.

"It's okay, I got over it" She said, her eyes glancing towards Emily and Sam, Emily had moved away from Sam slightly. Oh my god, poor Leah.

"Hey, you'll imprint anyway, trust me" I reassured her and that caused the room to relax slightly.

"So Jake how are the Cullen's" Sue asked, changing subject and I blinked.

"Youse are the wolves that mix with the vegetarian vampires" I said and Jacob growled.

"You got a problem with that" He growled and I shook my head, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Now way, you have no idea how many other pack's want to meet you, ask you questions and how you do it" I said and they all stared at me, confused and shocked.

"Why, aren't there others who bond with the vegetarian vampires" Sue asked.

"There are but only maybe one in every few packs, never a whole pack" I explained.

"You're one of those aren't you" Leah said and I nodded.

"Yeah, only because their vegetarians and I can stand the smell with no trouble because of...yeah" I shrugged.

"So we're popular, hell yeah" Brady smirked and I laughed along with the others.

"With most you are, other's maybe not so much, a few pack's think youse are crazy not to kill the vampires, they say were pet's to them and are a waste of wolf" I shrugged as I took a sip of the drink Emily had given me.

"But they haven't done anything wrong, it's wrong for us to kill them" Seth growled.

"I've fought for that my whole life" I said to him and Sue and Emily gasped.

"You fight with other wolves" Emily said, worry in her voice.

"Only when I have to, some wolves don't like you and think it's their job to dispose of you" I said regretfully.

"Have you killed another wolf before" Sam asked, pulling Emily closer to him. I didn't like this, they must think I'm a monster but I had to make them understand.

"Sometimes you can't control your rage, especially if the thing you're attacking kills one of your own, you strike and before you know it it's over, it was only ever one and he killed my only close brother in the pack" I said, looking at my hands which were together in my lap.

"You were defending yourself and your brother, its okay" Sam said and I nodded at him, thankful he understood. We talked a little more on happier and calmer subjects before I yawned and it surrounded the room.

"Two am, you can talk Hal, I think we should call it a night" Sam announced and I nodded, heading towards the door, past Jake and Embry who were now standing in the door way.

"Where are you going" Jake said as Embry put his arm out in front of me, blocking me from leaving. I could get past him easily but Jake was there.

"I don't know, wherever the night takes me I guess, well what's left of it" I shrugged.

"You're in my pack and we don't walk away from each other, looks like you're stuck here" He said, a small smile on his lips.

"Are you sure, I don't want to..." I began but he cut me off.

"Leah has a double bed, you can sleep with her, bright and early tomorrow your on patrol with me, I'll see you then" He said, nodding as Embry smirked and dropped his arm. The worst part was, I couldn't do anything about it, he put alpha voice in it.

"I think that's an unfair use of alpha" I said and he and Embry only smiled bigger.

"You get use to it, trust me, the amount of times me and Colin got ordered to not talk to some hot babe walking by is to many to keep track of" Brady murmured and I heard some chuckles behind me.

"Come on Hal, let's go get some sleep" Leah said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. Leah's house was only a few houses away and before I knew it we were both out like a light.


	2. Growling and good news

I woke up early, maybe around 6am and it had just hit 8.30 when Jacob showed up at the door, dressed in a pair of cut offs and a dark t-shirt. I smiled at him as he walked into the kitchen and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the coffee in my hand.

"How come you don't look tired, scratch that, how come you aren't tired" He asked annoyance on his face. I held up my cup of coffee and he frowned. "What time did you get up and that stuff doesn't have any effect on a wolf what so ever" He stated and I looked down at my feet, frowning.

"Six and uh no it doesn't effect a wolf but it does effect a vampire" I murmured.

"Oh, you ready to go" He asked and I was thankful he didn't question me more, the others in my pack would have, hell they wouldn't have even asked about what kept me awake. I nodded and grabbed a back pack which he eyed curiously.

"Spare clothes, cell phone and a drink bottle" I explained as we began to walk down the road.

"Nice, so where have you been before you ended up here" He asked, curiousness in his eyes.

"A little of everywhere I guess, I never really had a place to go once I left my pack, I stayed in motels when I got tired and ate when I was hungry, got some money doing a few jobs here and there and yeah" I shrugged, not really focusing on where I was going, I was looking around me at the huge tree's on either side of us, the rain falling lightly, basically drizzling from the sky, marking the trees with tiny diamond looking water drops.

"We'll go in here a little bit and then phase the borders basically around La Push and we've included Forks in it too, which is the town just over" He explained and I nodded as we trudged through the damp ground into the woods and giant trees. He stopped next to a tree and turned around to face me, looking unsure. "Um you stay here and phase and I'll go over there behind that bush" He said and I couldn't up but smile.

"I've seen it all before Jake but I respect you respecting my privacy, my other pack wouldn't even know the word respect" I said and he gave me a small smile before walking off. I quickly stripped down before letting the shudders take over me, it was as easy as breathing now, maybe even easier since I had left. I stood waiting for Jake and I knew he had phased because his thoughts rushed at me. He was wondering if I had phased yet because he was sure he heard me and if I had phased why couldn't he hear me. I realised my guard was up, I had done that with the old pack but I could trust this one, they were my rightful pack after all. I let my guard drop and it made him jump, which made me laugh. He scowled and came towards me and I looked him over, the reddish brown fur and the height of him, definitely an alpha and his brown eyes were still there. I saw myself through his eyes then as he studied me. He saw the dark brown fur and the blue eyes; he also saw the black patch on my shoulder but looked over it as a random patch.

"_Ready" _He thought at me, a smile in his voice or mind.

"Sure am, just tell me which way" I replied and he told me he'd take the West and I should take the East and we'd meet up here again and to call me if I had any trouble. Truth was it was one of the easiest things I had ever done. I got a good look at the scenery and noticed a few nice spots that looked good to visit; I was going well and was going through the middle of a meadow filled with wild purple flowers when the scent hit my nose, Vampire. I heard Jake curse and he was racing towards me. I was crouched, searching around me when I realised it was a vegetarian. It wasn't a threat to humans but I was a threat to it and I was attacked from the side and thrown to the ground, a vampire standing above me, his cold arm across my neck. How many more times would I be jumped, it was getting as annoying as people saying 'she's a girl'. I flipped us over and tried to hold him down but he was fast, really fast. His bronze hair shifted in the breeze and his strange golden eyes glared down at me. I picked up the smell of Jake approaching when I smelled the human. My head flipped towards the smell and I saw a wide eyed, brown haired girl staring over at us from the trees. Her skin was pale but she was still pretty from what I could tell.

"Edward" I heard Jake's voice yell and he came running out of the trees where I had, his cut offs just being slipped on before he appeared. He grabbed the vampires arm, looking down at me with concern. "She's one of us, she's with me" He said and the Edward jumped off quickly but still looked defensive. The girl ran over then and clung on to the vampires arm, rubbing it up and down soothingly as she looked at me and Jake.

"Jake what's going on" She asked and I saw him flinch slightly, weird.

"Halle, go change, my shirts behind those trees and it's big enough to cover...everything" He said quietly and I nodded, running off. I quickly phased and pulled on the dark shirt, it came up to the middle of my thigh so I just held it as I walked out and everyone had a different reaction. The girl frowned over at me, Edward was looking at Jake curiously and Jake's eyes were wide before he shook his head and looked over at Edward.

"Care to explain Jacob" Edward asked and I frowned over at him, he was a Cullen, I was sure of it but who was the girl.

"She's part of my pack, she only came last night" Jake said, short, simple but obviously not enough for Edward.

"Who is she, I've never seen her before" The girl said and I looked over at her, she was pretty.

"I'm Halle Brooks and you've probably never seen me because I've never been here before" I explained, standing next to Jake's side.

"Edward, Bella, never been here before, so you phased a few days ago and decided to come here" Edward asked, making the introduction fast as he wanted more information.

"Why don't you just read her mind, you never hesitate to read mine" Jake growled over at him. Edward glared back but he seemed uncomfortable.

"I would but I can't" He murmured and Bella blinked, shocked like Jake.

"What do you mean, I thought I was the only one you couldn't read" Bella said, sounding upset about the fact.

"She's got some type of guard up, not like you, I could access her thoughts if she allowed me but she can prevent it" He explained as best he could without his usual knowledge. Jake raised an eyebrow at me and I wasn't going to explain it but he had the, explain now alpha look.

"It's like before, when you couldn't hear me when we first phased, I had my guard up and I let it down once I realised it was just us" I said and I saw a small smile form on his lips.

"My apologies for jumping you but I swear when I picked up your scent I smelt a tinge of vampire in it as well as the unknown dog smell, I hadn't got your scent before so I figured you were a threat, hope I didn't hurt you" he said, nodding, he was truthful.

"No you didn't and apology accepted, oh and the vampire scent, that was me" I said and he frowned, wishing he could read my mind probably. "My mother was half vampire, half wolf so that makes me three quarters wolf and a quarter vampire" I explained and he was intrigued by this information, it showed on his perfect face.

"Look can we do this later, she's already answered theses questions once, just scan my mind, it's not like you already haven't and read the information, tell the others not to attack if they pick her scent up either, we have to get back to patrolling" Jake said and Edward nodded, the Bella girl still frowning at me unhappily.

"We'll go now, pleasure to meet you" Edward said, grabbing Bella's hand.

"I'll see you later Jake, bye Halle" She murmured before Edward chucked her on his back, gently of course and flew off.

"Edward Cullen, mind reader, Bella was she his..." I began but I noticed the hard expression on his face.

"We'll talk later, let's just finish patrol first, Colin and Brady will take over soon" He murmured before running off and phasing, leaving me and his shirt standing there. I sighed and pulled the shirt off before phasing then picked the shirt up in my mouth and dropped it off in my bag on the way past. We circled for another hour and I kept him out of my thoughts, unless he asked me a question or I needed to ask one. When two more thoughts entered my mind I went back to my bag and phased quickly before pulling on some clothes. I was standing in shorts and my bra when Jake walked out. His eyes widened before he turned around quickly. I pulled on the shirt and chucked my hair up in a ponytail.

"Done" I said an he turned back around.

"Sorry, I thought you would have been ready, I just didn't think" He said and I waved it off.

"I was covered enough anyway" I shrugged and he nodded before we headed over to Sam and Emily's house where everyone was eating or watching TV. Embry looked up from the screen and smiled over at us.

"How was the first patrol" He asked, he always seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Well let's see I had ran half a lap when I was jumped by Edward Cullen" I said and that caught everyone's attention. They all became alert and their eyes were the size of dinner plates, all except Leah.

"Did you kick his ass" She smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"No, Jake stopped us before anything could happen" I said and they all turned to Jake.

"No injuries on the first patrol and besides Cullen thought she was a threat, we just explained and yeah" Jake shrugged before walking off to the kitchen. Everyone relaxed after that and went back to watching TV, my first patrol forgotten pretty much. Emily made us some lunch and we all sat in the lounge room eating when Seth spoke up.

"Hey, we have a bonfire tonight, it will be you're first official one" He smiled back at me; I was on the lounge between Leah and Jake, squished really but it was comfortable.

"Bonfire, for what" I asked and him, Leah and Jake frowned; people have to stop doing that.

"We go to First beach and have a bonfire, the elders come and tell the tribe's legends and history and then we eat food and chill" He shrugged and I nodded, allowing him to turn back to the TV.

"Halle, Leah, can I talk to you in my bedroom for a minute" Emily called and we both jumped up, racing each other in. Once we got to the door we opened it and walked in and stopped when we saw her with her top up, exposing her belly while frowning into the mirror.

"What's up" I ask and she looks over at us before turning side on.

"Do I look _bigger _to youse" She asked and we frowned as to why she was whispering. She came up behind us and closed the door before grabbing our hands and pulling us into the bathroom and closing that door before turning the shower on. "They have good hearing and I don't want Sam to get excited, he said there was something different about me and my stomach is hard and sticking out a little" She said and I smiled over at her.

"You think you're pregnant" I said and she hesitated, looking over at Leah.

"Sis you know were all good" She said and Emily nodded before turning back to me.

"Yes, I think I am, I'm late and well apparently these babies grow fast" She informed. Leah did look okay with it so I continued.

"Do you care if I do something, it may see weird but with the good hearing and all, if I put my ear to your stomach I could see if there was another heart beat, they usually develop first" I said and they both stared at me. "I was studying nursing and midwifery was an option" I said and they both nodded. I got down on my knees in front of Emily and placed my ear on her stomach after moving the bits that had escaped my ponytail out of the way. I could hear Emily's heart beat and I could hear her stomach growling like normal but I heard the faint heartbeat another booming sound and I smiled up at her.

"Well" She asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm ninety nine percent sure there's a baby in there, do you have a pregnancy test" I asked and she nodded, biting her lip in excitement. "Take it now, we'll wait outside" I said and we hurried out so she could do this quickly before the guys got suspicious and came to look for us. I sat down on the bed with Leah once the door closed and we heard the shower stop. "Are you really okay with this" I asked and she smiled over at me, nodding.

"It took me a while and it was really hard but I did it and since she's like a sister to me anyway, well I may just be an aunty" She said excitedly. Emily came out then and we all stood in a circle, huddled around the little stick she was holding. It took a moment and then the little red plus sign appeared and we all screamed in joy.

"Congratulations" Leah and I said at the same time as we hugged her and that was when the boys piled in, alert faces looking for danger. Jake and Sam ran over to us, Sam standing in front of Leah and Emily and Jake in front of me.

"What's going on" Demanded Sam and Jake at the same time when they realised there was no danger nearby. We all beamed at each other and I realised Jake was holding my wrist rather tightly; he had grabbed it when he ran in and pushed me behind him.

"Sam" Emily said and I saw the tears in her eyes. His own eyes widened and pain and worry crossed his face as his hands cupped her cheeks.

"What's wrong baby" He asked, his voice gentle, soft...loving.

"Your gunna be a daddy" She whispered and the room was silent for a moment before a huge smile spread across Sam's face, the guys all still looked confused and I touched Jake's hand on my wrist and he immediately let go, stepping back a little.

"Emily's pregnant" I said and as Sam grabbed her in a hug and a loved up kiss. The guys broke out in a cheer, jumping all over each other and hugging Sam and Emily. They congratulated them and set the house in a happy buzz.


	3. Bonfire & betrayal

Jake POV

I sat in my truck, waiting out the front of Leah's house with Embry, waiting for her and Halle so we could get to the damn beach already.

"Girls" Embry muttered as he leaned over, honking the horn impatiently. I laughed and he frowned over at me. "So, what was with you last night, you looked pissed when you came in" He said and I sighed. "Dude, I know you like her but there's nothing you can do, she chose him" He said, sympathy in his voice. Before I could tell him to mind his own business Halle and Leah jumped in the car and I stopped, my hands tightening on the wheel.

"Okay, we can head off now" Leah said, smiling away as her and Halle continued to talk about, whatever they were talking about. I started the car and began heading off and in mid sentence when Leah was saying something Halle spoke up.

"You okay Jake" She asked and I gave a stiff nod, not looking back at her. The car ride was quiet for a little while until Leah started again. Embry joined in and they were arguing about something but I felt Halle's eyes on me every now and then. We pulled up at first beach and Halle's eyes lit up as we got out and she spotted the fire. It was kinda cool, flickering everything and lighting stuff around it up in an orange haze.

"It's amazing" She breathed before Leah linked her arm through hers and they ran towards everyone, laughing. She'd been her for a day and she already fit in and everyone treated her as if she'd been here forever, it was good. Embry and I walked down slowly with the esky's, one full of beer and the other full of soft drink for the non drinkers, like Emily. I couldn't believe she was pregnant, I mean I knew it would happen sooner or later but her actually having a little wolf baby in her was awesome. We reached everyone and greeted everyone and then I made my way over to my father, eyeing Halle off since she was talking to Quil Senior. I sat down, passing him a beer and he smiled down at me, he had height from his wheelchair.

"She fits in well and she's a very happy spirit, she doesn't let things bother her" Dad said approvingly as we watched her talking to Quil Senior, excitement and light in her eyes as she listened to him.

"Any idea what their talking about" I asked and he winked at me.

"I know everything son, she's asking him about who she's connected with in the pack and how she's connected, her father is Quil Seniors cousin's wife's brother, who is actually a descendant of Quil's great grandfather, he had a daughter he didn't tell anyone about and she had a son" He explained and my eyes widened.

"So of all people she's related to Quil, poor kid" I laughed and Dad frowned at me.

"She's the same age as you, human and wolf years, not very much of a kid although her bubbly personality reminds me of a child" He said happily, a smile still on his face.

"Everyone really likes her" I said, studying her from a distance. She had a body like Leah's but her skin was a caramel kind of colour, her dark brown hair fell in waves down her back, the same as her wolf coat and those blue eyes were something.

"She's a good person, what's not to like, people are always looking for imperfections in each other, truth is everyone has tons of their own imperfections but half of our lives are wasted on finding the bad things when good things are right in front of us" He said, his voice sounding older and wiser, like he always did when he talked about something important to him. Halle looked over, probably feeling our eyes on her. Her eyes met mine and she smiled over at me and I returned it before she turned away, unconcerned even though she knew we were talking about her.

"Hey Jake, were gunna go for some water footy, you in" Embry called and I looked over at him.

"I'm always ready to kick your ass" I said and a few of the guys laughed. "I'll be back soon Dad" I said and patted his shoulder before running over to the guys, teaming up and setting up our goals before kicking some serious wolf ass.

About an hour or two later as we were drying off around the fire after our game and dad was telling the legends I thought about Bella, usually it was because I was upset or pissed about her decision but this time it was different, I wondered if I could get over her, I wanted to, for the first time in my life I wanted to get over Bella but letting go of her was hard, especially if I knew she was gunna be turned into a blood sucker. He was taking her life away but then again once she was turned it would be a new life, a never ending one filled with love and happiness, they'd always have each other and I'd never fit into that picture. They'd have to move soon enough, Edward and the rest of them couldn't stay around long before someone thought about them never ageing; sure they'd probably be back in fifty years when everyone they knew was dead but she was giving up her parent's, giving up the chance to have children with _him_. It hurt, a lot but what could I do, I'd given her everything I could but I was a kid to her compared to the hundred years or so he had on me.

Dad had finished his legends when I zoned back in and a few people were asking him questions or commenting, the usual stuff. I got up to help Sam who was packing up the tables and stuff and he nodded over at me gratefully as I helped him.

"How are you" he asked as we walked up the beach to load the stuff in his truck.

"Alright, I was just thinking" I murmured and he eyed me.

"About Bella" He said and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You had a pissed off but concentrated look on your face" He shrugged and I sighed.

"I just know she's gunna be changed into one of them and she'll move away soon, people will start to realise that their never ageing, I mean with us we grow but no one really looks at us the way they look at them" I said as we loaded the truck up.

"Jake there's heaps of good women out there that would take you in seconds and be glad to have you as their lifelong partner, you still haven't imprinted yet, Miss Perfect is still out there, Bella is just one girl, there's a world full of them" He said and I shook my head.

"I don't want any girl and I don't want Miss Perfect either, it's too complicated" I muttered and he smiled, patting my back.

"Well let's just say once you see _her_ you won't care anymore" He said as Emily walked up and kissed his cheek.

"I feel sorry for Halle, I mean she says it doesn't bother her but I would be upset if everyone else got promised their forever and I didn't" Emily said, sadness in her usually happy voice.

"It's her choice to think the way she does baby, let her be, if she's happy then who cares" Sam murmured in her ear before picking her up in his arms. "Now let's get you and my kid home to bed" He said and she giggled before he carried her to the passenger seat.

Four weeks later.

"_You were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go, I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I've been waiting all there's left to do is run, you can be the prince and I can be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes" _Halle and Leah sang as they danced around, helping Emily prepare for her parent's coming over tomorrow for the big news of her pregnancy. Embry and I were working out patrol rosters when we heard a smash. We were up and in the kitchen in seconds, Sam was out on patrol and found Halle reaching down to get a glass she had dropped and shattered when she cut her hand.

"Shit" She cursed, pulling her bloody hand back and Leah and Emily rushed over to her, Emily putting a tea towel on it.

"Really Halle, how clumsy can you get" Embry teased and she narrowed her eyes over at him.

"Shut up Call, or I'll have to knock you on your ass for the fifth time in a month" She smirked and Embry's lips went into a tight line as I laughed. Halle had been in our lives for a month and it was like she had been here the whole time.

"Five times" I said and everyone burst out laughing, well everyone except Embry. Leah stopped laughing, staring behind me and Halle followed her but her look was curious whereas Leah's was a frown.

"Jake" Leah murmured, nodding behind me and I turned to see Bella standing in the door way. She was in her usual jeans and a skin tight long sleeved shirt thing and silence hung in the air.

"Hey guys" She nodded and everyone gave her a short nod. Bella then looked behind me, her face tightening slightly. "Halle, nice to see you again" She said and Halle smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Whatcha doing here" She asked her voice bubbly and happy.

"What can't I see my best friend anymore" Bella snapped and Halle frowned.

"Okay then, sorry for asking" She shrugged before looking at her hand to see the cut was gone, a smile slipping back on her face. I stared over at Bella, kind of surprised at how she snapped, what was her problem.

"Can I talk to you Jake, privately" She said, glaring over at Halle on the last word but Halle wasn't even looking at her.

"Sure" I said, following her outside. Once we got far enough away she spun around and folded her arms angrily.

"I don't like her" She said and I looked at her confused. As I went to say 'who' she rolled her eyes. "You know who, miss happy in there" She said, nodding towards the house.

"Halle? What's wrong with her, you barely know her" I said, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"I just don't like her okay" She shrugged and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Is that the only reason you came here, to tell me you don't like her" I said and her smart ass expression dropped. "That's low, even for you Bella" I snapped before turning back and heading into the house.

"Jake I'm sorry, I just, she's taking you away from me" She pleaded and I stopped as I reached for the door.

"You made your choice, you chose Cullen" I said, I don't know why I said that but she gasped.

"You mean, you think about her like that" She said, pain in her voice. I turned around to face her.

"And what if I do, you made your decision" I growled, truth was I didn't think about Halle like that but it would annoy Bella and it was good having the upper hand for once.

"Your right, I chose the better _man_" She spat and I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Then what the hell are you doing here" I said before walking inside, listening to her storm off and speed away. Halle and I had gotten close the last few weeks, really close, she was a good person and she made me happy, like the rest of my pack. Leah and Halle walked out as I walked in.

"Patrol, see you later hot stuff" Leah teased, kissing my cheek. I wasn't the only one Halle made happy.

"Laters Jakers" She smiled and they both ran into the trees. I went into the lounge room and played x-box with Embry till Sam got home then we had some dinner. It was about 8 when all us guys were out the back having a beer and that's when we heard the howl of Leah, the emergency howl. We were all up in seconds and running to the tree's, phasing instantly. Once we were in her head I saw that through her eyes another wolf, a stranger and it was growling at her. Her eyes flicked over to Halle and she was being attacked by two, one was circling them.

"Leah what's going on" I demanded in my alpha voice.

"_Halle's old pack, they're trying to kill her for leaving" _Leah said before the wolf jumped at her and smacked into her sides, making a few of her ribs crack.

"_Leah!"_ Halle shouted in her mind. She broke away from the other and attacked the one that was about to get Leah, slamming it into a tree. We pushed harder, faster, trying to reach them but they were far over the East side. We were two minutes away from them and Leah was down so it was Halle verse the other three. The worse thing was that her guard was up; she didn't want us to feel her pain. The biggest one, I was guessing he was the alpha stepped forward and growled at her. We were relying on Leah's eyes to see what was going on. I growled myself, no one touches our girls. The big one sprung, grabbing Halle's shoulder in his mouth and biting down hard, she let out a yelp and fought off, Leah tried to get up but her whole right side flared in pain and then a human killer vampire appeared next to her, blood red eyes blazing. I could see for myself now and I ordered Seth, Colin and Brady to help Leah and the rest to get the other two, alpha dick was mine. Sam told me he had my back but I was beyond pissed. I slammed into him before he realised she had back up and we went rolling, his bite breaking away from Halle.

"_Jake, watch yourself"_ Sam said as I dodged a snap. This guy was maybe a little taller than me and bulky but he hurt Halle and that raged me. I went to take him down when another two wolves stepped next to him and three came out of the trees around us. Sam warned the guys and took on one of mine but that left me with two. I was about to alert one of the guys but they were pretty busy when Halle stepped next to me.

"_Cute, protecting your little girlfriend but trust me kid, she's nothing but trouble although she has an extremely hot body" _The big guy laughed, moving side to side.

"Cute, having to call in another wolf because you're too scared to take me" I said back and he growled.

"_I suggest you leave now Drew, before you get hurt"_ Halle snapped.

"_Come on baby, your nothing without me, none of these guys will ever love you, they are all in for an imprint and there's no way you'll get with a human, I'm your only way at love" _He smirked, internally that is.

"She's got her family, she doesn't need anything else" I snapped and he laughed.

"_Just wait kid, they'll come after her and when they do, your whole family will die, painfully, she's nothing but trouble" _He said as Embry and Quil stepped to my right, ready and growling.

"Yeah but she's my trouble and as her rightful alpha I will protect her, I suggest you move along, your numbers are getting lower by the second" I retorted and he growled before walking back with his two beta's.

"_I'll be back Halle and when I see you I'll kill you, that's a promise"_ He said before running off. Leah's scream cut our cheers short and we all ran over.

"What happened" I said and Seth whimpered next to his sister.

"_The vampire, he squished her before we reached her, you were ahead and he crushed a lot" _Colin said and we worked quickly, getting her on Embry's back before Brady ran off to get Carlisle to meet us at the house. We got there in five minutes and Billy, Sue, Carlisle, Edward and Bella were waiting, ready. Embry raced ahead and the Cullen's carried her inside once they got her to change. Everyone pulled on some clothes and headed into the lounge room. I walked out and waited for Halle after I threw her my shirt. When she walked out she gave me a small smile and then she stumbled, grabbing her shoulder.

"What is it" I said and I saw the blood seeping through my shirt. "Oh shit, Sue" I shouted, Sue was a nurse and usually fixed up us and I would have called Edward but he was helping Doc. She came out and gasped.

"Bring her inside now, straight into your bathroom" She said and I swooped her up in my arms and ran inside, ignoring the questioning guys. I placed her on the side of the tub where Sue instructed and she said she was gunna get her covered then she'd call me back in. I was out the door and waiting until Sue called me in again. She had Halle wrapped in a towel so her shoulder was exposed and a towel pressed on her shoulder. "Do you care if we put her on the bed, it will be easier" She asked and I nodded, placing her on the bed.

"You okay" I asked her and she nodded, wincing.

"Her shoulders dislocated and the cuts are deep, they'll take a few hours to heal but I need to get her shoulder in place, Jake your gunna have to hold her down why I do this, I know she wouldn't do anything purposely but her body might react and I don't need a broken nose" She said, apologising eyes looking down at Halle. I leaned over Halle and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder and my other hand on her stomach, holding her body down. "Okay, I'm sorry Hal but this might hurt" Sue mumbled before shoving down on her shoulder. Halle gasped, pain showing on her face as she winced and my hand on her stomach curled into a fist, gripping the towel tightly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered after her body jerked.

"Jake it's done, you can let her go" Sue said softly and I opened my eyes I didn't know I had closed to find Halle staring up at me, her eyes a little watery but a grateful smile on her lips. "Here hold this against both sides of her shoulder to keep pressure on the wounds while I get some bandaids, it will stop the bleeding" Sue said before racing out.

"Thanks" Halle croaked and I shook my head down at her.

"You should have told me, I could have helped you back, you just did more damage" I sighed, pressuring lightly so I didn't hurt her.

"Leah needed help more than me" She shrugged and then winced.

"Leah was covered, you needed me, especially after your run in with that ass and his canine's" I said the last part through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't think they'd come after me, I was wrong" She said quietly.

"Hey, you didn't know, it's not your fault" I said soothingly.

"But Leah's hurt because..." She began but I cut her off.

"Because she was trying to protect her pack sister, that's it" I said and she sighed.

"You'd have to be the world's greatest alpha and friend" She said, smiling over at me.

"You go alright yourself" I winked and she held back a laugh.

"Good to see you're your smiling self again" Sue beamed, coming in with her hands full with bandaids. She began wrapping her up and I watched before going to find out that Leah was doing really well and was already healing.


	4. Bandaid Pain

**A/N: Okay so four reviews not bad, you guys are my new favourites, sorry it's been a while, my computer stuffed up and well yeah it still is, this is short but sweet and the next one will be long i pinky swear **

**E.x**

(Halle's POV)

I woke up, early again of course, I don't know why I did it, I guess since my other pack use to sleep in a lot it would give me time to be my wolf self and have silence, no one teasing me because of my vampire background and no one ordering me around like a slave, it was just peaceful. I could have taken out every single one of the people that teased or ordered me around but alpha man would have killed me without hesitation, I had never been his favourite, only when he wanted me. I headed into the bathroom and checked out my shoulder in the mirror. It was healed I could feel it and once I managed to get the front one off I went to reach for the bandaid at the back but my arm wasn't long enough, it was right in that middle spot where you couldn't reach it with your hand going over because it was too far away and you couldn't bring your hand up your back because it would be backwards and I was not the kind of girl that had nails. I sighed and then walked out of the room, moving my shoulder in a circular motion to get rid of the stiff feeling. It had hurt a hell of a lot yesterday but I think if Jake hadn't been there when Sue pushed it back in it would have been a lot worse. It's good to have someone distract you, so the pain is minimised. I had been in and out of sleep all night, I knew Jake stayed the night because of his snoring and every now and then I'd hear Leah groan but other than that she sounded fine. I walked past the lounge and saw Jake pretty much passed out, he was in all his shirtless glory of course with just a pair of grey trackies covering him up. I grabbed a blanket from the cupboard and gently put it over him in case he was cold before I continued on into the kitchen to get my coffee going.

Once my coffee was ready I headed outside, a chance to see the sunrise shouldn't be passed up, especially in La Push, it looked beautiful, especially the light mixing with the dark clouds. Kind of like good shining through evil you know. I sat down on the porch step and stared out into the opening. It would rain no doubt today but right now there was a little heat coming from the sun and it felt good on my skin, even though the wolf kept me warm I still had cold from the vampire, sometimes I'd even get random bursts of coldness, making me shiver and my teeth chatter. I had just finished off my coffee when the porch boards moved under me and I looked up to see Jake walking out. I gave him a small smile which he returned instantly.

"Good morning oh great alpha" I teased, putting on an appraising voice. He rolled his eyes and shook his head before his gaze fell onto my right shoulder.

"How's your shoulder" He asked, leaning against the post across from me, remaining standing.

"It's okay, a little stiff but nothing I can't manage" I shrugged and he nodded.

"Sleep okay last night" He questioned and I shrugged before smiling over at him.

"What with your snoring, barely but I got a good few hours" I teased lightly making him roll his eyes once again.

"I'm the alpha, I have every right to snore, why haven't you taken the bandage off yet" He asked and I stood up, leaning against the post across from him, folding my arms.

"You sure ask a lot of questions and I can't get it off, I got the front one but the back one is too far for me to reach so I was waiting for Sue" I said as I attempted to reach it again but sighed when I couldn't, it wasn't like my arm would have magically grown longer in half hour.

"Turn around" He said, walking over to me and I raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.

"Is that a command or are you just being your usual self" I asked and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm gunna get the bandaid off, now turn around or you can suffer until Sue wakes up which won't be for another four hours I'm guessing, since your such an early riser and all" He smirked and I glared over at him before obeying and turning around. I hear him step closer before he pushed the strap of my singlet to the side slowly; probably worried it was still tender. His fingers brushed my skin and I shivered, hoping he would think it was from the cold. His hands were rough, probably from all the car work he does, there were guys who could invent stuff and guys who made stuff, he was definitely a hands on type of guy. As his fingers travelled back towards the bandaid he stopped, freezing for a moment and I went to turnaround, curious but he shook his head and pulled up the edge of the bandaid.

"Okay tell me if it hurts" He said and I snorted.

"Don't worry, I'll just turn around and hit you" I shrugged and I heard him chuckle before continuing to slowly move the bandaid up, peeling it so it wouldn't hurt. "For fuck's sake Jake, can't you go any faster" I snapped impatiently and he yanked on it, ripping it off and I gasped. I spun around and punched his arm, not as hard as I would have liked but hard enough to make him stumble.

"You said fast" He said, holding his hands up, one containing the bandaid.

"Yeah fast, not to rip half my back off with it" I said and I watched as he tried to hide that smile of his, the one he wore when he knows he shouldn't smile but he can't help it.

"You're cute when you're angry" He said and we both stopped and stared at each other at the same time.

"What did you just say" I asked and he shrugged, avoiding eye contact. "Did Jakers just call me cute" I laughed and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You'll never let me live it down will you" He said, hope in his brown eyes. I shook my head and he cursed. "You'll real mean, you know that" he muttered and I swooped up my cup from the porch steps. I went to walk inside, dancing as I went then looked over my shoulder at him; he was watching me with amused eyes.

"I'll see you at Emily's" I smiled, winking and he shook his head before I continued on. I planned on having a shower and then waking Leah, see if she was up to coming to Emily's or not and then I had to go with Seth to see the Cullen's.

**Review, Review, Review :D**


	5. The Truth Hurts

**A/N- Okay so not as long as i'd like but hey its longer than the other one, i kept my promise, keep reviewing**

**E.x**

Leah surprisingly was almost as good as new, still a limp in her walk but for half her body being shattered yesterday she was great, wolf healing continued to amaze me. We were on our way over to Emily's, Seth driving. We had invited Sue but she said she was heading over to Billy's to help him out with moving some stuff so it was just us, well until we reached Emily's that is. Their lawn was already over taken by cars and you could hear the loud laughter of Quil and Embry inside. I helped Leah inside as Seth ran ahead, eager for food I guess.

"I heard you and Jake earlier the smorning you know, I got up to see what was going on and I saw him telling you to turn around, I also saw you shiver when he touched you, what was that about" She smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He was being so gentle, no one has ever been gentle with me, especially a guy" I shrugged as I put her arm over my shoulders.

"He froze you know, he was staring at your shoulder for a second and when you went to turn around he quickly stopped you" She said as we made our way towards the house.

"Maybe he was looking at the scars, or admiring my beautiful skin" I winked and she laughed. We walked inside and Emily greeted us, hugging us both. I walked into the lounge room and helped Leah sit down as Colin and Brady fought over the x-box and who would verse Paul next. I greeted everyone and once I got to Quil he was smiling wide at me.

"Hey Cutie" He beamed and I laughed as Jake smacked his head into his hand.

"Come on, don't tease poor Jakers, he was just admiring my cuteness and lost his ability to control his words" I said in a defensive tone, patting Jake's arm as I said so. This only made Quil and Embry howl in laughter more.

"Dude, I can't believe you called her cute" Quil said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you trying to say Quil" I said and his eyes widened.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean cute is like fluffy bunny, you're more like rip-you-to-shreds-hotness, definitely not _cute_" He corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"Gee thanks" I muttered before heading into the kitchen, smiling to myself as I heard them begin teasing Jake again. I walked in to find Emily flipping eggs and frying bacon. "Let me help" I said and she beamed over at me.

"I don't think anyone's ever helped with cooking before, not any of the wolves anyway" She said as Kim walked in, taking off her coat and scarf.

"I have no idea how you wolves can walk around when it's minus sixty out there" She said as she came in towards us.

"What can I say, were warm blooded" Embry said, winking at them as he came in.

"Food's going to be another ten Em" Emily smiled and his eyes widened as he pulled a face of hurt.

"You say that as if I just came to eat food instead of to see you beautiful ladies" He said and we all laughed. "Sorry, beautiful ladies and cutie over there" He said nodding towards me. Emily and Kim smiled over at me.

"Sam told me about that, interesting don't you think" Emily said as Kim giggled.

"Am I not cute" I said at the same moment Jacob walked in and his eyes narrowed.

"Nope, your annoying" He said and I frowned over at him and then it turned into a smile when his phone rang. It was on the bench, closest to me and I smirked at him. "Don't even think about..." he began but I already raced to it, him grabbing me as I flipped it open. "Pass the phone now" He said and I was laughing hard at the expression on his face as he tried to get his phone. "You think this is funny, I'll show you funny" he said before he began tickling my sides. I squealed, yep my girly trait was that I was extremely ticklish; I needed to remember the guys could hear just about every secret I ever had.

"Jake no stop, you can have your phone" I shouted breathless as Emily, Kim and Embry laughed. I shoved the phone into his chest and he winked at me before realising I had pressed answer.

"Hello" He answered a smug grin on his face as I sent daggers at him. "Edward" He frowned as he said the name. "There's what" He almost growled. "I swear to god, if any of those bloodsuckers come near here" He warned. I heard the voice on the other side, reasoning with him. "What do you mean they want to see her" He said, his eyes meeting mine, confusion in them. "Andy and Beth" he said and my eyes widened. I stumbled backwards; it felt like I had just been slammed in the stomach with a metal pole. No, they couldn't be here, how did they find me. The pain ran through me and I felt light headed. My legs turned to jelly and just as I was about to hit the floor warm arms caught me, Jacob.

"Halle" Emily said, panic in her usually calm voice. I heard rushing footsteps from the other room.

"What happened" I heard Sam's voice demand.

"Don't let them get me" I whispered before I blacked out completely, glad that the darkness was taking over, they couldn't find me here.

_Where I can run, as fast as I can,_

_Till the middle of nowhere, to the middle of my frustrate fears,_

_And I swear, you're just like a pill,_

_Instead of making me better, you're making me ill_

I woke up, a headache evident in the middle of my head. I groaned and opened my eyes to a room I hadn't been in before. What the hell had happened? I thought back and the phone call rushed back, Jake as he spoke the names of the last people I wanted to hear. They were here, after me. I sat up quickly but hands were on me, slowing me down.

"Whoa, go slow, you passed out remember" Jake's voice said and I layed back down, breathing slowly. It was silence for a few minutes and then he spoke. "What's going on Halle" He asked and I could tell he was one voice wave away from demanding. He was sitting on the bed next to me; I had to still be in Emily's house.

"Jake I'm sorry..."I began but he shook his head.

"No more secrets, you know you can tell me anything" He said and I sighed. Here it goes.

"Andy and Beth, the vampires that killed my parent's, they want me dead since I was the one that got away, their looked down upon because they could kill two adults but not a defenceless little baby, they hurt everyone I care about and the powers they posses, they're not gunna stop till I'm dead, I've been running my whole life" I said, my voice hoarse. I couldn't really tell anyone this part of me because I'd usually be gone before they could blink. "Every time I feel even a piece of happiness they find me, I can't hang around because I don't want people hurt because of me" I explained. I didn't realise I was crying till I felt the warm wetness running down my cheeks. "I'm scared Jake, they scare me, do you have any idea what it's like, to look into the eyes of your parent's killers and not be able to do anything, their strong and they have others" I whispered, no longer able to talk out loud, it made it more real then. His hand was on my chin and he tilted my head up to look at him.

"It was someone they sent, they said they had a message for you and knew you knew the Cullen's, Halle, I'm not gunna let them hurt you" he said in a confident voice. "No one hurt's my family, no one messes with us and I'm not letting you go" He said and I lost it, I cried harder than I've ever cried, especially in front of someone. I just collapsed and he held me in his arms tightly, murmuring comforting words into my ear.


	6. Didn't see that one coming

**A/N- Okayyyyy so here you go, sorry it's a little late, i don't exactly have a planned time to update and with schoo back on now im more delayed, add work into that eqution and bam, my time is occupied, plus i need to get out and have fun, sports and the beach call to me!**

**E.x**

Two weeks and three days since I told Jake, since he held me in his arms and that was the thing, I didn't think about how everyone would know if he let it slip while on patrol, or how the leeches found me or where they were, all I could think about was his stupid warm arms, holding me like that. No one had ever held me like that, no one had ever cared like that, well besides my parent's that is. Jake hadn't acted different around me now that I had told him, sure I caught him watching me every now and then and he was a little more protective than usual but he still treated me like normal, teasing and fighting, laughing at me when I screwed something up or you know just the usual. I was currently at the Seattle supermarket (since it's the closest one with everything we need) with Emily, Sam, Jacob, Embry and Leah, we were having a dinner tonight at Ems and everyone was coming, the pack and the elders and all family members and friends.

"Hal, could you go get me some whipped cream, three cans please, it's aisle six I think" She asked as she searched the shelves.

"Sure" I smiled and began to turn.

"I'll go with her" Jake said and walked over to me. I raised an eyebrow up at him and he shrugged. I caught Leah smirking at us, wagging her eyebrows.

"Well Jake you can get two boxes of beer than while you're there" Emily smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure" He said and we began walking down the aisle, searching for the numbers to figure out where aisle six was.

"Tonight should be fun" I said, making conversation, we were being way to quiet, it was never like this with us. When I didn't get an answer I looked over at him only to see him glaring forward. I followed his glare and saw Bella and Edward at the top of the aisle, his arms were around her waist and he was kissing her neck as she focused on something on the shelves, giggling and swatting him away. I looked back and Jacob's jaw was set, his eyes filled with anger. Leah had told me the story about Jake, how he had been madly in love with Bella and had fought for her ever since she started dating Edward, apparently Edward left and they got really close, I mean practically dating and then Edward went suicidal and Bella saved him and took him back in seconds, even though Jake pretty much begged her, since I learned that she wasn't exactly in my top ten favourite people and I knew she still led Jake on. As we approached I grabbed Jake's hand and his eyes shot to our hands then to my face before going back to the hands, confused.

"Think about something other than her and him" I murmured and he nodded slowly, agreeing but unsure. I stepped up our pace, making sure my guard was up when I went past Edward who looked over, sensing us. He smiled down at me and nodded at Jake who nodded back.

"Halle, Jake, nice to see you" Edward said politely, making Bella turn towards us. Her eyes instantly fell down to our hands and I smiled, her face went hard and blank, as if she didn't care.

"Edward, Bella" I smiled and Jake was stiff beside me until I squeezed his fingers.

"_We_ don't have to eat but Bella does" Edward said, looking over at Jacob.

"Just curious" Jake shrugged, annoyed by the fact Edward has read his mind I guess.

"So what are youse doing here" Bella asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Just shopping, the guys sure eat a lot of food" I said, smiling over at her. She just glared at me but then her eyes kind of lit up.

"I heard about what happened to your parent's and those guys after you, must be pretty scary" Bella said and I blinked, shocked.

"What" I said, frowning.

"Oh Jake here told us, he came over the day after we called you and filled us in, don't worry, your protected" She smiled, kindly but I could see the smugness behind it as she caught me off guard. I pulled my hand out of Jake's and looked over at him.

"You told them" I said, hurt in my voice but feeling the anger bubble up inside me. He actually looked worried, like really worried.

"I only told them so they could keep a look out for you, they won't tell anyone and their getting information off the messengers that came, seeing if we can find the leeches location" He explained.

"Relax Halle, we won't tell anyone and even if it does get out, just think, you'll be more protected then, I'm sure the whole pack would be happy to jump in front of a bullet for you" She smirked and I shook my head.

"I need to go, Emily wants me to get some stuff, I'll see youse around" I said and walked off, barely acknowledging Edward who nodded at me and gave a small smile.

"That was uncalled for and you know it" I heard Jake snap as I turned the corner. My chest felt tight and I felt a wave of nausea pass over me but as quickly as it came the sickness was gone, now I just had a headache. I walked over to the fridge area and searched for the cream, why did there have to be so many different brands! I grabbed the three closest to me and spun around quickly, slamming into someone, which resulted in me dropping the cans and having to regain my balance. I looked up at the ass and froze. The blue eyes, the blonde hair, the dark skin.

"Jamie" I said and his eyes widened. No I have to be dreaming, Jamie is dead, the wolf I killed, killed him. I felt his heart stop beating, I heard his last breath.

"Halle, what the, what are you doing here" He said and I took a step back. He frowned, confused at the movement.

"You're dead" I whispered and understanding crossed his familiar features.

"I did but I came back, a guy found me, well a wolf and turns out he's friend's with a very powerful guy, he healed me, brought me back, I'm not dead Halle and I've been searching for you, the pack said you ran off" He said and I stared at him. He looked real, he sounded real, he smelled real.

"Jamie" I whispered again and he smiled which made me jump into his arms. He was real, my Jamie was alive, my pack brother, my friend was alive. We squeezed each other tightly, it had been over a year since I'd seen him, hell I did think he was dead so it was a major shock.

"Halle" I heard Jake's unsure voice from behind me and I pulled back, looking over my shoulder at him. I was still annoyed he told my secret but I guess it was a good move and with the concerned look on his face now I couldn't show my anger. I guess to him it would seem I was hugging a complete stranger.

"Jake, this is Jamie, an old friend of mine, a brother" I smiled back at Jamie and then looked back at Jake. "Jamie this is Jake, my alpha" I said and Jamie froze before walking over to Jake and shaking his hand.

"Thank god she found her place, I expected to find her a mess, I owe you one man" He said and Jake nodded, confused most likely. I was happy to see them accept each other by my account.

"Wait, Jaime what are you doing here, how did you get here" I asked and he checked around to make sure no one was in hearing distance before looking at me.

"The guy I told you about, he has two other pack members and we kind of travel around, he said we were heading towards Seattle for a while, or somewhere around here, La Pull maybe" He said trying to remember.

"La Push" me and Jake said at the same time.

"Yeah that's it" he said, recognition on his face. "Anyway we were stopping here to get some food and supplies and stuff" He said just as two other guys and a girl walked up. Both the boys had dark hair but one had blue eyes and one had hazel, the blue eyes guy was bigger so I was guessing this was the guy Jamie meant. He was very attractive, I mean girls would be gladly used as a door mat for him. The girl looked young, 16 maybe but she seemed strong, like she could put up a good fight and she was really pretty, blonde hair and green eyes.

"Jamie, I see you've found some friends" The blue eyed guy said, stepping just in front of the other two next to Jamie. He smiled over at me.

"This is Halle, the one I told you about" Jamie said excitedly and they all seemed to study me closer now, interest in their eyes. "And this is her alpha, Jake" He introduced. "Hal, Jake, this is Marcus, the guy who saved my life and the other two are his pack mates, Harlow and Dean" He continued and they all nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you, I have always wanted to meet the girl who took out another wolf in honour of my boy Jamie" Marcus stepped forward, smiling as he shook my hand. I studied him curiously, he seemed familiar and he gave me this weird feeling, like a warning, weird right?

"Halle, Jake, what's going on" Sam's voice questioned and we turned to see him, Emily and Embry standing there. I quickly made introductions and explained who Jamie was.

"We'd be pleasured to have you all over for dinner, there will be plenty for everyone and I know Halle won't mind staying at Jake's tonight if youse want to sleep in the spare room" Emily offered, she was amazing. I had recently been staying in Emily's spare room so I didn't annoy Leah and she had her cousin down from somewhere anyway.

"That sounds great, do you care if we do Marcus, I haven't seen Halle and a catch up is in need" Jamie asked, looking back at Marcus for confirmation. He nodded, watching me and Jamie smiled big.

"We'd love to join you, as long as were not too much of a burden" Marcus said, his eyes still on me but he was talking to Emily.

"Excellent" Emily said happily. "Oh and Leah had to take off, she said she'd meet you at home" Emily informed and I nodded.

"I'll run and show youse the way" I said and Jamie nodded. I looked back at Jake, wondering why he hadn't offered to go with me yet but he was watching Marcus, studying him, almost sizing him up. "Jake" I said getting his attention. He glanced down at me, an eyebrow raised. "Are you coming with me" I questioned and his eyes flicked to Marcus before going back to me.

"Embry can go with you, I've got to pick Dad and Sue up and bring them to Sam's , I'll just see you later" He said and I nodded, what is up with him, he usually jumps at a chance to phase without needing to patrol.

"Okay well we'll meet you at the house Hal" Sam said and they walked off.

"Wonder what's up with him" Embry murmured to me and I shrugged.

...

We were all out the back, sitting around a fire the boys had made. Jamie and I were sitting on a log next to the fire while he was explaining to me what had happened and to say I was surprised was an understatement. Apparently once we'd left he had been gone for a few hours when he was suddenly sucked back into his body, he opened his eyes to find Marcus and another strange guy next to him and both of them were smiling. Marcus's friend was believe it or not a healer, he was really powerful and did some sort of spell, bringing Jamie back to life and he was as good as new, he had been with Jamie ever since but searched for me, they ran into the old pack and Drew said I had run off to find some pointless shit and he was disappointed but searched for me everywhere they went, searched for my scent, he had found my scent in random places but it was old traces, from before I came to La Push. I told him about everything that had happened to me, about the alpha and family and I also told him that leeches were after me although not the reason why. He was concerned then and I waved it off as if it was nothing, I'd told him I could take on a few leeches. I changed the topic and told him how Drew and the others ambushed me and my pack mate Leah who was still yet to be seen. He was especially pissed about that one, even more because I had been hurt but he said he respected and approved of Jake and he was glad I found my place. Leah walked out the back then and I watched as Jamie looked up at her before freezing, Leah froze as well and it was like I saw the connection pass through their eyes...Leah and Jamie just imprinted. I met Jake's eyes when I looked around and he was smiling over at me, maybe even secretly thanking me, this would ease Leah's pain, her life was now complete.

"Who is that" Jamie breathed and I laughed.

"That is Leah Clearwater, my best friend and your future wife by the looks of it, Jamie you just imprinted" I said, happiness obvious in my voice. His eyes widened slightly and I saw Leah blush!, Leah actually blushed. Jamie got up and walked towards her before introducing himself...shyly. I would never understand how this imprinting thing works but right now, I was glad it existed, Leah and Jamie both deserve their happy endings more than anyone I know. Jake came and sat next to me, nudging me with his elbow to break me out of my happy gaze.

"Unexpected huh" he said, nodding towards the now talking imprints.

"Understatement" I laughed quietly and he rolled his eyes. "Leah deserves this, it' so perfect that it's them two, now I get to have two of my favourite people in the world with me forever" I shrugged and he laughed this time.

"What, I'm not one of your favourites" He faked an offended voice.

"Nah you're _the_ favourite, their just favourites" I winked at him and we both laughed. Once our laughing stopped I met the eyes of Marcus who smiled at me with his perfect smile and came and sat on my other side.

"Jake, Halle" he nodded and I smiled at him.

"Marcus, having fun, I saw you talking to Sam before" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I really like it here, we may even stay for a little while, Sam's a good guy, I like him" He shrugged, watching me closely. Intense stare was a better used word. "Also I wanted to let you know you don't have to be evicted, we have room for you if you'd prefer it here than at Jake's" He informed, sliding closer to me as if to not offend Emily's offer.

"Nah it's okay, I've stayed at Jake's before anyway, it's not so bad once you block out the snoring" I giggled and Marcus nodded, no humour in his eyes and he pulled on a smile. I felt Jake shift and then one of his strong arms were around my shoulders, making us close enough I could smell his woodsy scent, like a strong perfume but a good one.

"Were close anyway so it doesn't bother us either" Jake said, smiling smugly over at Marcus who I swear his eyes narrowed slightly but when I blinked they were normal, uncaring.

"I was just offering, no biggie" He shrugged before getting up. I went to turn and ask Jake what the hell that was about but he was already up and Emily and Leah collapsed on either side of me.

"I'd say someone was jealous of a certain new someone" Leah smirked, mimicking Jake's arm movement around my shoulders.

"Yeah I think Jake may have a crush" Emily smiled happily.

"And it's definitely not Bella" Sam added, squishing in next to Emily.

"Yeah, I think I'll leave you weirdoes now, especially the one who imprinted on my brother" I said, smirking over at Leah who blushed.

"Where are you going" Kim asked as I passed through the kitchen towards the back door.

"Just going for a run, don't panic, I'm gunna check over with the Cullen's , let them know to not attack any of our new visitors" I said, popping a grape in my mouth.

"Jake just left to do exactly that, I bet you five bucks he'll beat you and he's driving" Jared said from next to her.

"You're on, I'll be back for my five" I winked before running out and stripping down before phasing and taking off towards the Cullen's.

_Could Jake really be jealous?._

**Go on press that review button!**


	7. If we could stay like this forever

Jake's POV

**A/N- Hey there, thanks for the reviews, it makes me zmile when i read them, confidence and inspiration you know? Anyway here is another chapter from Jake's POV, it's been a while since our Jakey had a say so here it is, enjoy my little butterflies!**

**E.x**

Jacob's POV

I was walking up the Cullen's porch steps towards the front door when out of nowhere the door flew open, slamming against the wall and Halle came storming out, anger and frustration all over her face. She pushed past me when I gave her a questioning look and I went to call after her when Carlisle appeared next to me, grabbing my arm.

"What happened" I asked and Carlisle sighed, a guilty look on his face as his hand ran through his gold hair.

"I was questioning her on her family history and background and I may have pushed a little too hard, I tend to get over excited, especially with the crossing in her genes and her temper is not the best to mess with I see" He murmured and I rubbed my face. "Bella also may have said some things that set her off" He said and I wanted to punch a wall, even though Carlisle could take the blow I doubt he'd appreciate it and I liked him the most out of the Cullen's anyway, especially since he helped me get better.

"What did Bella say" I asked and he hesitated before opening his mouth.

"We were discussing the newborn army fight and Bella said how you got hurt and how she went to your house that night to cut everything off, that kind of enhanced Halle's anger and she lashed back" He said, struggling to explain, I can tell he doesn't like friends and family fighting, especially bringing up the bad memories of the past.

"As Carlisle is to kind to say Halle said and I quote 'you're a heartless and hurtful bitch and if you ever hurt my Jacob again I will rip your head off and bury it'" Edward informed me at the door and I blinked in shock.

"She said that" I asked, dumbfounded and Edward shrugged.

"More or less, that was the main thing I got out of her shoutings, I had to take Bella away then before she exploded" Edward murmured, obviously he wasn't happy about Halle threatening Bella like she had. I looked towards the forest where Halle disappeared, she was defiantly blowing of steam.

"She also told us about the new pack in town, we will remain mannerly as long as they don't attack us" Carlisle explained and I nodded over at him.

"Thanks, I better go get Hal under control before she destroys the forest, thanks Carlisle, Edward" I said before walking off into the tree's where I last saw Halle. She had gotten quite far in I thought as I finally found her, wolf form, pacing around a small creek. I'd seen the shredded remains of her clothes back at the beginning and knew she wouldn't change back without clothes unless necessary. I pulled my shirt off and put in on a rock close to her then turned around as I waited for her to change. She understood perfectly because I heard the whoosh of her changing back to human form and then the sound of her shrugging into the shirt. I turned around and had to force my eyes to stay on her face and not look at all that exposed leg of hers or the way my shirt hung on her body. She was looking at the ground angrily before she met my eyes, ready to take whatever I threw at her.

"I'm sorry" She said and I raised an eyebrow in question, why was she apologising. She continued to talk when she caught my confusion. "I shouldn't have threatened her like I did, I don't usually lose my temper like that but I was just sick of it, all I ever hear about when it involves you and her, is her _hurting_ you, her causing you pain and it's her fault you suffered, I know you loved or still love her but it just pissed me off at how she can continuously do that to you, you're a good person Jake, you don't deserve any of that bad stuff that's happened to you, if it was me in her shoes I would never hurt you" She said, her voice getting to a whisper near the end as she stared at the small creek, running past her feet. I knew she was waiting for me to say something, to yell at her but honestly all I could think about was how she had said to Bella that I was _her _Jacob and how _she_ would hurt her if she messed with me again.

"Thank you" Were the words that ended up leaving my mouth. This time it was her giving me the look of confusion. "You stood up for me, not many people take my side, except the pack you know and she chose the better man I guess, if you could call him that" I shrugged and she shook her head.

"Edward's nice and all Jake but she definitely did not choose the _better_ man" She said and then a blush crept on her cheeks after realisation of what she said hit her. I couldn't help the small smile that pulled at my mouth. She shuffled awkwardly now. "Uh we better get back, before the wolves descend and come searching for their alpha" She murmured as she walked past me, eager to escape after her words.

"Sure, sure" I said as I followed her out of the forest, the sky dark now and the nightlife creeping around us, cautious and wary. We got to my truck and she looked back at the house one more time before getting in, as if it was the last time she'd see it, I was guessing she didn't plan on coming here for a long time, I didn't expect her to either, she'd want to keep her distance from Bella now. We drove back to Emily's silently and as I turned the car off she looked over at me finally after I pulled a spare shirt over my head which I had lying around in the truck.

"I'm gunna go straight to the spare room so I can go get changed, I'm sure if I walked in naked with just your shirt I'd never hear the last of it from the pack" She said and I nodded as she slid out of the car, holding the shirt down tightly against her now, trying to reveal less I assume. When I walked inside Sam looked at me to confirm I was okay and I nodded over at him, letting him know I was good.

"Jake have you seen Halle, I can't find her anywhere" Leah asked, approaching me with Jamie in tow. He was definitely hooked on her now.

"She's in the spare room" I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"No she's not, I looked in there about five minutes ago" She said and I shrugged.

"She's in there now, getting changed" I said and a smile went across her face although I'd say it was more of a smirk.

"She was with you huh" She questioned and I nodded.

"She was but we were at the Cullen's, telling them about Jamie and Marcus" I informed her as she continued to smirk at me, a disbelieving look in her eyes.

"Uh-uh, Oh you're dad was looking for you" She said before heading towards the back of the house to interrogate Halle I'm guessing. As I went to look for my dad Jamie grabbed my arm before leaning closer to me so we wouldn't be heard over the noise and wolf ears.

"I don't know if something's going on between you and Hal or not but don't hurt her okay, she's been through too much to have a broken heart to" He said and I met his eyes.

"Nothing's going on man and for the record, I would never hurt her" I reassured and he nodded, giving me a small smile before walking off. I found dad out the back near the fire, just watching the flames dance around dangerously.

"Jacob" My dad nodded and I grabbed a beer for both of us and sat down next to him.

"Leah said you were looking for me, what's up" I asked after taking a sip of the cold drink. I suppose that was an advantage and disadvantage all on its own when we drink, how we never get drunk, our heat burns it off before we get to intoxicated, we have to drink a hell of a lot to get even tipsy, we tried it out on Quil once. I glanced over at Emily, her belly was sticking out a fair bit now, the wolf pregnancy was a fair bit quicker than a normal pregnancy and she grew bigger quicker, the baby developing faster.

"Charlie called, wants to know when you're going to make an appearance and visit him" He said and I sighed.

"Next fishing trips this weekend, I'll see him then won't I" I said and he looked over at me.

"You really like her don't you" He said and I frowned. He wasn't talking about Bella was he? "I haven't seen you smile or laugh like you have in the last couple of weeks in a long time, weird how a girl can do that to you hey son" He smiled and I studied him closely.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said, turning to look at the fire.

"Halle, Jake, you like Halle and I'm sure she likes you as well, why not give it a chance" He said and I picked up a small stick, spinning it in my fingers. The pack I understand with the pushing and teasing but my own father, this is crazy.

"She's a pack mate dad, a really good friend of mine, nothing else" I said and he grunted.

"Yeah right now she's that but son, I've seen you on the crappiest days where you're tired, hungry and angry all at the same time and Halle shows up, hell she could even be teasing you and you still manage to smile and laugh around her despite your mood" He said, his voice confident and full of knowledge.

"It's been just under seven weeks dad" I muttered and he smiled.

"Plenty of time to fall in love or develop certain feelings" He winked and I frowned, shaking my head. I didn't like Halle in that way, I mean I knew she was beautiful and she was probably one of the best 'girl' friends I had ever had and she made me happy and sure maybe I got jealous that the Marcus guy was flirting with her and checking her out but could you blame me, alpha instincts could do that couldn't they...or maybe I was falling for Halle, I mean I dreamed about her in my shirt, in my bed, kissing me...yep I was definitely feeling some attraction but I doubt she thought or dreamt about me at all. I found her, changed into just a pair of track pants and an old shirt, not mine of course but even like that she looked beautiful, she was talking to Leah, I'm guessing she was trying to defend us from before with that look of annoyance on her face and even then she was sexy.

"I love Bella Jacob, but Halle I'd be proud to have as a future daughter in law" Dad said before wheeling off. Stupid old man, he'd be happy to have a monkey as a daughter in law as long as I was happy.

"Jake, you okay man, you're in a trance there" Embry's voice slid through my thoughts and I registered the hand waving hazardously in front of my face.

"Sorry man, I was just thinking, lost myself there" I apologised and he shrugged.

"Hey, a little birdie, well Leah, told me you got a little jealous when Marcus tried to woo your girl, I'll admit he is a creep but I've got a weird feeling about him so just be careful yeah, he has that guard thing like Halle has so when we ran over here we couldn't hear a peep, Halle was a little freaked out by that too but just be careful" He shrugged, patting my back as he grabbed my beer and took a swig.

"Thanks for the heads up" I muttered and he winked.

"Just looking out for you man" He said before Quil called him over to watch him chug down three beers straight. My best friends were idiots and they stole my drink.

An hour or so later everyone started to drift off and once everything was pretty much packed up I called out to Halle, Sue and her niece Julia and dad, telling them I was ready. We all got in the car, Sue and Dad talking away in the backseat as Halle leaned back against her chair, her eyes drooping, fighting to stay open. She looked dead on her feet and I knew exactly how she felt, hell I wish I was asleep right now. We dropped Sue and Julia home first since Seth had patrol and Leah wanted to stay at Emily's a little longer with Jamie and Sue claimed she was tired. By the time we had dropped Sue and Julia off Halle's eyes didn't reopen and her face was peaceful in a sleep. I pulled up at home and helped Dad out of the car first before I looked at Halle.

"Carry her in, she's tired and I doubt she'll be happy if she does get woken up, she hasn't been sleeping well Emily told me" Dad said and I nodded, opening her door, unbuckling her belt and picking her up as jerk free as I could without waking her. She moved a little and for a second I thought she was gunna wake up when instead she snuggled into my chest, her breathing slowing and getting even deeper. It was weird how light and how perfectly she fit into my arms. I had carried Bella before but Halle was completely different, she felt...better there. Dad closed the door for me and then wheeled ahead to open the front door. I headed straight towards my room and layed her in my bed, pulling the covers over her before heading back out to see if dad needed any help. I found him in his room, getting ready for bed.

"Rach will be home soon and Embry told his mother he was crashing here so he'll have the couch, it will just be them coming in if you hear anything" Dad informed and I nodded.

"Alright, night dad" I said and he smiled.

"Night son" He nodded back and I headed back to my room and had a quick shower before sliding into the warm, Halle occupied bed. I pulled the covers over me and we fit perfectly into the bed, both of us just slightly in the middle, our sides touching. I closed my eyes, getting comfortable, putting an arm behind my head when Halle moved suddenly and rolled, curling into my side. I smiled, happy to just stay as we were while I fell asleep, not really caring the questions I get in the morning or the teasing words if the guys found out.

**Definately Nawwww worthy!, Were getting closer and closer and by the looks of it so are Halle and Jake ;) haha, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i rewrote it about fifty times due to writers block, any ideas for the story are welcome and keep those reviews coming.**

**Love E.x**


End file.
